You are gonna be the one who saves me
by zoho
Summary: LilyJames-AliceFrank fanfic. Fifth year at Hogwarts and Lily becomes prefect, what happens at the Hogwarts Express gives us a taste of what the year will bring. Rated for language. ONE SHOT. Please Read and Review.


**Declaimer:** I don't own anything you recognize. Including HP characters and Oasis' lyrics.  
  
**You are gonna be the one who saves me**  
  
_- . - . Today is gonna be the day that they are gonna throw it back to you . - . -_  
  
- Today's the day! Today's the day! Mom, Dad! Wake, wake, wake up! – By the time Lily reached her parents' bedroom they were already awake. She jumped up onto the bed and started jumping crazily. Her luscious flame red locks swung up, down, right and left uncontrollably.  
  
- Lily, do you mind? We would like to sleep a bit more. – Her father complained grabbing the pillow and placing it upon his head in disgust.  
  
- But, but Dad! Today's the day! Aren't you excited? – She kept on jumping till her mother grabbed her waist to stop her.  
  
- Okay, okay, we've got the idea lil' red head. You go and get ready, I'll do breakfast. – Finally Lily left the room and not that much after this the soft snores of her dad echoed again.  
  
- Today's the day... Yay, yay, yay. – Her little voice sang softly as she got dressed and put the last couple of books inside her trunk. Someone suddenly knocked the door and without waiting for an answer walked in.  
  
- I want it back. – Rudely Petunia exclaimed. Lily looked at her raising an eyebrow.  
  
- What Petty? – Petunia's expression of disgust worsened. She walked deeper into the room and grabbed something that was laying flat on a corner.  
  
- You know I hate when you call me like that, little freak. Now, if you don't mind I'll take my tapes to my room, where they should be. – Lily ignored the bit about the tapes she had borrow little while ago and closed her trunk at once.  
  
- Well you know I hate when you call me 'freak'. When are you going to understand that just because I am not a muggle like you...- But she couldn't finish this, when Petunia heard Lily calling her a mug-thing she ran out of the bedroom and downstairs to her mother.  
  
- Mom! Mom! She called me you-know-what again! – Lily walked into the kitchen behind her.  
  
- But it is nothing bad!-  
  
- Okay, okay, girls. Lily don't call your sister a muggle, you know she doesn't like it. And... Petty, don't overreact you know Lily doesn't want to hurt you she's your sister and loves you. – Their mother kept on cooking while saying this, it sounded like a speech, something she used to say a lot.  
  
Little while later, the Evans got into the car, an all-excited Lily kept looking out of the window slowly seeing how King Cross seemed closer and closer. In her insides she kept singing today's the day... And as a matter of fact today was the day in which not only she would go back to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardy, it was her first day as prefect. She had asked herself all the summer long who would be the prefect Gryffindor boy, and somehow she liked it as a surprise but she also feared the worse.  
  
- Potter... - She whispered beneath her breath.  
  
- What did you say lil' red head? – Mom asked sweetly. And realizing she had said that allowed Lily's face turned blood red, she looked as a cute mature apple.  
  
- Nothing... - She mumbled and the car stopped, the excitement ran back to her body as she jumped off the car and hurried everyone inside the station.  
  
- Here! Here! Hurry! I don't want to be late... let's go. –  
  
- Could she be more annoying? – Petunia looked around and spotted someone that seemed as excited as Lily, she wondered why but as soon as she heard the word muggle coming out of his mouth she turned to look at any other side.  
  
- Oh! I'll miss you so much baby. – Lily's mother kissed her forehead, they were all standing in front of the wall that leaded to the Platform 9 and ¾.  
  
- Yeah, I'll miss you all too. Specially my favorite sister Petty! – Lily looked towards her sister, Petunia was surely not as beautiful as Lily, she was extremely skinny and the smell-as-shit expression did not help with her knife-like nose and froggy (frog-like) eyes.  
  
- I am your only sister, weirdo. – Those were the last words Lily heard of her sister. She had turned to look at her father who was about to brake into tears. Something you have to know about him is that he is an extremely sensible man, and Lily knew that quite well.  
  
- I am going to be okay Daddy. – She used her sweetest voice and best angel face.  
  
- We are really proud of you sweetheart, take care. – Lily smiled and sighed and after hugging Mom and Dad she grabbed her trunk, which was equipped with little wheels, and dragged it inside the station. Lily hated how to enter there, she had always have the little impression that she would crash against the wall and her forehead would end up all red and having the worse head-ache ever. She walked along with other students and parents till reaching the express, she spread little 'hi' and 'how are you?' here and there waving at some friends from her and other houses, except obviously Slytherin.  
  
_- . - . By now you should've somehow realized what you gotta do . - . -_  
  
- Lily! Lily! Oh, I've been looking for you... we are supposed to be at the prefects compartment. The heads are going to tell us what to do. -  
  
- Remus? – That was everything Lily could say, she spotted the little badge shinning on his chest as she smiled. – Oh! I am so glad it is you! – Remus smiled back and her turned slightly red, his eyes, always looking tired and old, sparkled slightly.  
  
- Well, yeah... Well, in your case, it was obvious. Who else could had been? – He felt someone laying a hand on his shoulder and he turned around.  
  
- Are you saying I am not good enough to be a prefect? – It was Alice Van Daan, Gryffindor girl and Lily's not just roommate, she was also her best friend.  
  
- Um... no. – Remus said shyly. Alice laughed out loud and Lily followed her.  
  
- I'm just kidding. I'm so happy you are a prefect Lils. So, so, so, so, so great. – Alice walked to her friend and hugged her tight, Lily hugged her back and both smiled widely.  
  
- I know it's going to be great. Besides I already have some ideas that... - Remus cleared her throat and Lily stopped talking.  
  
- Yeah, sorry. I'll talk to you later Al. – Both, Lily and Remus walked away. Alice sat down and looked out of the window. It was going to be a lonely trip, she had never been alone, meaning without Lily, on the Hogwarts Express. She just hoped someone would drop in at some point.  
  
- You know, she's scary. – Lily laughed again, she had thought Alice was weird and somehow loud, but never scary. Remus had just astonished her.  
  
- She's nice, you just need to meet her well. – Remus nodded, he agreed completely, he just thought Alice was a little... bizarre. Finally they walked into the prefects compartment, the head girl was already talking to other students, among them were Lucius Malfoy, Narcissa Black and Amos Diggory. The first two, Lily knew quite well, were extremely annoying while Amos was just a kid in the bunch. The rest, neither Lily nor Remus knew their names, and it was not that they cared much.  
  
- Well, thanks for joining us Gryffindors. – Lily turned red, they were late and it was all her fault, well a little bit of Alice's too.  
  
- We were... - Remus tried to explain but he shut at the look of one of the heads.  
  
- Yeah, whatever... I was saying you should already know what to do. You've seen prefects before and it is nothing new. We will be at the Heads' Compartment for any question... - With this the elder pair of boys left. Remus and Lily looked around, she crossed her arms. No one had said nothing about staying there the whole trip. They were about to leave when...  
  
- We knew they would do something like this Narcissa, moodbloods as prefects. Unbelievable. – Lucius grinned nastily at Lily then turned to look at the window. Remus gave a step forward when Lily pulled him out, feeling all the eyes on them. She walked quietly back to where Alice was left and Remus just followed.  
  
_- . - . I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now . - . -_  
  
Meanwhile, Alice was sitting boredly inside the compartment. She had laid her head on the cold glass of the window, the train, now moving, seemed deserted for her. Now, she wouldn't mind some company. Someone shut the door open, it was like if someone had read her mind. Alice turned to look towards him or her. Frank smiled standing just an inch away from the door, Alice had nothing else to do than to smile back.  
  
- Hi – She said softly and signaled him to come in, or nearer.  
  
- Oh... er... Hi – Frank gave tiny steps till reaching the seat in front of the brunette girl. He tried not to look or feel stupid but it was just inevitable.  
  
- How was your summer? – Alice asked not aware of Frank's uncomfortable expression.  
  
- Great... - He said simply and stared at his feet, tiny sweat drops ran down his neck.  
  
- Oh, - She felt a little weird at the shortness of his answer, she had expected him to ask the same to her, just for politeness. – I guess that is good. – He nodded and looked around.  
  
- Yeah good. – Alice looked out of the window again, she wondered what Sirius and James were doing, they always made her laugh about nothing.  
  
- How... how was yours? I mean, your summer. -  
  
- Yes, I know what you mean. And it was great too, I went to France to visit my grandmother. What did you do? – She searched desperately to kill boredom, and if that was going to take to hear Frank talking about her crazy mother, it was okay. On the other hand, Frank felt a huge weight landing on his stomach, he could not compete with Alice's great summer vacations at her grandmothers' mansion. He was well aware that Alice was a girl of 'world', her family had lots of money and Frank's well, they lived well, he didn't need anything, but it was way different.  
  
- I just, stayed home... You know, with mom. – Alice nodded, that was not what she expected, but it was better. Someone shut the compartment's door open and Alice smiled immediately, finally someone that would talk with her about something interesting! It was Lily and following, Remus.  
  
- Hey guys! – She exclaimed and Lily at the sight of Frank smiled. – How did it go? -  
  
- Well, you know nothing too interesting. – Remus walked in and was about to sit, Lily pulled him up.  
  
- We have to do some things, see you later. – Alice's jaw dropped, she couldn't believe Lily had left her with 'boring' Frank like that. Remus looked confused but followed and Lily herself, winked at Frank who just resumed to blush, as he always did.  
  
- Just you and me again, Frankie. – Frank felt as if his heart was melting. He could not believe that the girl of his dreams just called him that way, but for Alice it was not big deal, she looked as normal as usual.  
  
- Alice, there's something I want to tell you... - He stood up and got closer to her, suddenly kneeled. Alice looked at him weirdly, her eyes wide open and by some strange reason her heart beating horribly fast.  
  
- Um... - Now the one that felt stupid was her, she had nothing to say so she just kept on listening to him.  
  
- You know there's no one that feels how I do, - He made a long pause. – for you. – Alice smiled, almost laughed she thought he was joking, but Frank's face seemed so serious that she tried to adopt the same expression. – I love you Alice... -  
  
A quite agitated looking girl wakes up and looks around. – Alice?! Are you okay hun? – Alice's sight was blurry, the only thing she could see was a huge red spot. - Uh? – She felt completely confused but slowly her sight returned and she realized Lily, Remus, Sirius and James were standing around her and that, embarrassingly, she was laying on the floor.  
  
_- . - . Backbeat the word was on the street that the fire in your heart is out . - . -_  
  
- It was just a dream, can you stand up? – Lily wrinkled her nose slightly, exactly the way she did everytime she felt worried or laughed. Alice nodded and stood, Remus helped her sit back on the seat and offered her some chocolate, which Alice, politely, rejected.  
  
- I had the most weird and terrifying dream ever... -  
  
- Yeah, we noticed. – Sirius sat and put his arms behind his neck. Alice rolled eyes without looking at him.  
  
- You were almost screaming, are you sure you are okay? – Remus offered her again some chocolate, this time she accepted it.  
  
- Yeah... It was... - She looked out of the window and found Frank's face reflected in it, she turned to look at the door, which was widely open to find him standing there.  
  
- Are you okay? We heard you screaming. – Someone was standing behind him, a rat-like boy named Peter. Alice nodded, not looking directly at him.  
  
- She was about to tell us about her, how did she call it? Oh! Yes, terrifying dream. – Sirius winked at Frank and turned to look at Alice. – Why don't you continue? – Alice stared at him raising an eyebrow, did he know something? Why was Sirius being so weird about it? Alice started to think he had put some sort of charm in her to control her dreams.  
  
- No. – She said abruptly. – I'm just fine. -  
  
- Are you sure? Cause you seemed a little disturbed a while ago... - Alice stood up.  
  
- What part of I'm fine don't you understand Black? – She walked out of the place, pushing Frank aside to pass. Lily looked at Sirius coldly.  
  
- You are so not sensible! -  
  
- I didn't do anything. – He respond with an innocent tone.  
  
- Your friend is who has no sense of humor, or worse ... a frozen heart. – Said James and all the Marauders laughed, except obviously Remus.  
  
- How can you joke with something like that?! – She stood up too and walked away, again pushing Frank aside. He sighed.  
  
_- . - . I am sure you heard it all before but you never really had a doubt . - . -_  
  
As Lily walked, well, stormed out of the place James stood up to and winking at Padfoot followed her. After a while, he caught up with her and grabbed her shoulder. She stopped abruptly and crossing her arms, as she did usually, stared at him coldly. – What Potter? -  
  
- Hey, don't tell me you have as less humor as you friend... - Lily didn't want to answer that, because it would all end up badly.  
  
- Let me cheer you out a bit Evans. I like you and I think we should go out, like in a date. – He ran his fingers through his shinny black hair messing it all. Lily remembered how much she hated when he did that.  
  
- Oh! What an honor! – She said faking a smile. – No. – James laughed, he wouldn't take a no as an answer.  
  
- Come on, we'll have fun. I promise. – He winked, Lily felt like vomiting.  
  
- No. -  
  
- You know you like me! – James laughed once again, but this time just hiding his astonishment at Lily's coldness.  
  
- I do? Well, actually and to be completely honest, cause you know I don't like to tell lies. No I don't and I'll never like you, ever in my lifetime and I am sure that if someday I start considering your offer someone will beat the crap out of me. -  
  
- Someone like Alice? – James raised an eyebrow trying to look charming, but he also intended to sound ironic.  
  
- Well, yes. – Lily said simply, she was not sure what James had meant with that.  
  
- Listen, just listen. – He got even closer and put a finger softly behind her chin, they were facing each other and Lily could feel his breathe against her skin. She tried not to smile at the sight of his charming, dreamy hazel eyes. – You know you like me, and no one will ever change that. Because I'm deep... - He put a finger on her chest, something Lily found barely inappropriate - deep in you heart. – She didn't just pushed him away, she also laughed out loud.  
  
- I don't think so Potter, I don't think so. – Lily turned around and with her long hair swinging on her back walked away, for second time, in search of Alice.  
  
_- . - . - I don't believe that anybody feels the way I do about you now . - . -_  
  
- I love her. – Both, James and Frank, in different places, whispered to themselves.  
  
_- . - . - And all the roads we have to walk along are winding . - .-_  
  
- I still don't get what's wrong with her. – James sat between Remus and Sirius, the first one was reading a book but he took it down for a moment to hear what James had to say.  
  
- Maybe you are not doing things right. – He said a bit philosophical.  
  
- What do you mean Moony? – Asked Sirius sounding really interested to what Remus had to say, he always had good advices for his friends.  
  
- You are not taking the right road, the way you want to get to her... - He made a pause considering what he was about to say. – heart, is not okay. – James shook his head not really understanding what he meant, he did everything he had done with any other girl. Flirt, look at her straight into the eyes, but Lily had the most powerful eyes he had ever had the pleasure to see. Something in them, James was not sure if it was the color or what, but something they had that made James feel chills.  
  
- Sure... - He said simply and closed his eyes, ready for a nap after getting to the school.  
  
- You know Moony, I think your parents were wrong. You would be a better girl than a boy. You are just way to comprehensive and ... sensitive. – Sirius stuck his tongue out grinning funnily, Peter burst out into laughter.  
  
_- . - . And all the lights that lead us there are blinding . - . -_  
  
- What do you think they did? – Alice looked at her redhead friend askingly, who just shrugged. Both of them had no idea, Alice had just finished to explain Lily her dream.  
  
- And you say James invited you out again? – At this Lily nodded.  
  
- Yeah, and of course I said no. He just freaks me out. – Alice nodded as if she understood perfectly what Lily was talking about and as a matter of fact she did. Frank freaked her out too, though in a way too different way.  
  
- Is just that... - Lily continued. – Well, he's too charming for me. – This comment made her friend raise an eyebrow.  
  
- Meaning he's too much for you? – Lily laughed.  
  
- No! No way! Meaning, he's too glamorous. I want someone... sensible, intelligent, mysterious. – Lily said this last words in a dreamy way. Alice smirked.  
  
- Like Remus? -  
  
- Remus? No! No way! – She hummed. – More like... Frank. But not him obviously. – This time who laughed was Alice.  
  
- You find Frank mysterious and sensible? – She kept on laughing. – Are you out of your mind?! This is just not unbelievable, it is hilarious!- Lily raised an eyebrow.  
  
- Well, the point is that... well since James is too glamorous, his lights, well it is like if his lights blinded me. I don't really know who he is or what he wants, I just know what he lets me know. If he could just define what he wants. -  
  
- Well Lily, it is pretty obvious. He wants you. He said so. -  
  
- But in what way? I mean, what does he want from me? -  
  
_- . - . There are so many things I would like to say to you . - . -_  
  
- I love you and I can't tell you! – Frank leaned against his seat looking gloomy, all he wanted was to disappear. That was easier than confronting Alice face to face.  
  
_- . - . But I don't know how . - . -_  
  
- Why doesn't she believe me? – James thought and opened his eyes. He stared at his reflect in the window, outside it was getting dark. Everything inside of him was all messed up that he didn't want to think about anything any more.  
  
_- . - . Because maybe, you are gonna be the one who saves me? . - . -_  
  
Sirius signaled Peter to keep the chess and looked at James. – Maybe what you need is to forget about her, fancy someone else. What about Lucy? She's cute. – James looked at him with a no-way expression and Sirius raised both eyebrows.  
  
- It was just a suggestion – James looked towards the window again, the truth was that he actually could look for another girl. But what would happen then with Lily? He somehow thought he could save her, save her from herself. She was always so, in her that she didn't realized what James could offer or what other people could offer. Why was she so complicated? Who knows...  
  
Not so far from there Frank looked down at his feet, and he was tired about it. And it was not that his neck hurt, it was more that he was tired of being the shy guy that could barely talk to anyone. He took both hands to his head and sighed, that's why he liked Alice so much. She didn't feared of talking her mind. She could almost talk about everything with everyone, and who was him to take that away from her? He sighed.  
  
- No one. – It was amazing that he actually thought he was no one. Deep inside his thoughts all he wanted was someone to take him out of that loneliness. Someone that could save him from darkness.  
  
_- . - . And after all, you are my wonderwall . - . -_  
  
- I love her. – Both, James and Frank, in different places, whispered to themselves.  
  
THE END  
  
**A/N:** Not the best thing ever. Anyway... okay who has already read "When it gets dark... Stars come out" know the whole Alice/Lily friendship and the Remus/Lily thing. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do, at least the author's note.  
  
Let's see what else? Oh! Yeah... well, with this fanfic I just wanted to point out the differences between the Lily and James thing and the Alice and Frank thing. This also comes from the thing that I also mention in "When it gets dark..." The whole lot about Neville and the chance that he could be the hero of the whole HP story. Again, if you don't know what I am talking about and think I am out of my mind, ignore this. If you do know what I am talking about, congratulations! But if you have no idea and want to know... just review and I'll write back soon enough.  
  
And there is this little detail about Alice's last name, Van Daan, which is the one I used. Well, this last name appears in Ana Frank's diary to cover the real name of a family that hided with her in World War I, if you know nothing about it never you mind. All you all need to know is that I used this last name because I like it and I find it appropriate.  
  
Anything else? Hmmm... yes, well the song ("Wonderwall") which I love, if you don't know it I suggest you download it or find the way to hear it. The lyrics are great and though they are difficult to apply to such a situation like this, they are lovely.  
  
Thanks again to my friends, Kianna, Ishtly and Assalam who always support me, though Assalam thinks I'm all crazy and have the dirtiest mind ever... Kianna little message for ya: f.h.a. p.m. de m.j. lol wink 


End file.
